Through The Fire And Flames
by Stormey Night
Summary: Lina VonGillern, Carbine's second in command is sent to Earth to help the guys fight Limburger. What is her strong connection to Stoker, Rimfire and the general herself read to find out. pairings: Throttle/OC, Modo/Charley, VINNIE/CARBINE! COMPLETE!
1. Flame For Freedom

**Through Fire And Flames  
**A/N: NOT BETA-D I NEED ONE:( If you are interested please I love you guys!  
I know I'm walking on thin ice but I felt like playing around with the Throttle/OC, Modo/Charley and (intense music) Vinnie/Carbine(it's never used, cause people always go Vinnie/Harley so I thought eh give it a try). Also I only own Lina if anyone wants to attempt to draw her go right ahead I'm not going to be a scrooge about it I just can't draw. Just give credit where credit is needed:) Stoker, Rimfire, and Carbine play major roles along with the bros and I am bringing Harley into the story later on for all you Harley-fans.

**Chapter 1: A Flame For Freedom  
**  
Carbine sat her desk flipping through the Freedom Fighter files looking for someone to send to Earth to help the guys fight Limburger. In her minds eye she was paying attention to the females. They needed a second woman with them, not that she didn't trust Charley, she would just feel better with a Martian woman on Earth. Her gaze fell over one file in particular, "Lina VonGillern? That's Harley's cousin and my chosen second in command, she's perfect!" Carbine said to herself as she continued to read what was in her file and it just confirmed things that she already knew. Lina was quite talented with a regular gun, a blaster, several other weapons and a talented rider next to Stoker and herself. "Stoker?" Carbine called over the radio.

"Yes General?" Stoker replied not even a minute later.

" Find me Lina VonGillern and bring her to my office immediately." Although Carbine's voice was demanding there was a vague hint of doubt that was present and only visible to Stoker himself.

"Yes ma'am" Stoker replied as he set out to find the tan furred mouse with blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. After a few minutes of searching he found her sitting on her dark purple and silver racing bike overlooking Brimstone Valley watching the two moons rise in the twilight sky. He hated to even consider interrupting her reverie. A light wind blew across the cliff causing her blonde hair to catch the wind. "Lina V?" Stoker asked using his name for her causing Lina to turn around to meet his eyes.

"Yes Stoker?" Her voice was almost as melodious as her cousin's had been.

"General Carbine has summoned you to her office." Stoker replied as he tried to keep his cool around his niece. She was such by marriage, still she could have any man on Mars is she so desired.

"Really?" Lina asked as she turned Nightstorm around. "Let's go girl, Carbine wants us." They took off and Stoker followed her on his white and blue bike back to headquarters. When she got back she headed up to Carbine's office. Carbine gave the girl a smile as she walked in. "Commander VonGillern, please have a seat." Carbine gestured to the chair in front of her.

"General Carbine." Lina saluted out of respect before taking a seat.

"Lina, I'm going to send you to Earth for you to help Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie fight the Plutarkians. They need another female with them and you seem most suited for the job." Carbine told the blonde haired mouse who just looked at her in confusion.

"So you're relocating me to Earth to watch over three men and their female partner?" Lina asked looking at Carbine in disgust. "Are you saying you don't need me to lead on Mars anymore?"

Carbine's gaze softened as she looked at the obviously hurt girl. "Lina we need you here, but they need you more." Carbine told Lina as she said that last part with a bit of a laugh. Lina got up to leave only to have Carbine grab her hand. "Wait Lina, when you see Throttle, give him this and tell him to call me via vid-link." Carbine handed Lina an envelope. " Use the stalker ship in hanger 4. I already told them that you were leaving an Nightstorm and your things are already on it." Lina took the letter from Carbine and headed to hanger 4. She tucked the letter on the inside left pocket of her form fitting leather jacket. Under her jacket she had a dark purple tank top, black pants and black high heeled boots with a purple trim. There was a holster on her right side that held a blaster. That was all she really needed in a battle, of course Harley gave her a bag of goodies that she kept on Nightstorm just in case. Holding her hair back was a midnight blue ribbon that she could get creative with if she really needed to, With a sigh she opened the door to her stalker ship. Her ears twitched in annoyance as she sat down and began her flight to Earth.

"But Charley-girl!" Vinnie whined as Charley snatched the remote from his hands and changed the channel. " I never knew girls wore such…things under their clothes!"

"At the rate you're going you will never seer any of that again." Throttle replied as he smirked at Vinnie from the recliner next to the couch. He was about to open his next bottle of root beer when his ears picked up the sound of an AI bike coming towards them. The tan furred mouse set the bottle back down and stood up.

" What's wrong bro?" Modo asked giving Throttle a confused look.

" We have company." Throttle replied as he saw the rider of the purple and silver racing bike head towards them.

Lina had no reason to keep her helmet on but she did anyway, Although her tail flicked nervously her demeanor wasn't as she knocked on the door. Charley answered with an obviously scared look, but Lina spoke before Charley could even open her mouth. "Charley Davidson, I believe you have three Martian mice living with you."

Charley gave the person a small smile, but was still on guard. "I do. Who wants to know?"

The Martian woman sighed and took of her helmet earning a shock from Charley. Her blonde hair tumbled to her shoulders and she looked at Charley with piercing emerald eyes. "I'm Commander Lina VonGillern, General Carbine sent me personally. May I come in?" Her voice was soft spoken but still demanding as she explained who she was.

"Yes of course." Charley stepped aside and let Lina come in. " The guys are in the other room."

" Hey Charley ma'am is everything alri-woah momma." Modo stammered as he was caught of guard by the Martian woman standing next to Charley. Next to Carbine and Harley he hasn't seen another woman like them.

"It's okay big guy, Carbine sent her." Charly told Modo as she laughed at his reaction to the blonde haired mouse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Modo, I'm Commander Lina VonGillern, second in command to General Carbine. You may call me Lina." Her voice was soft spoken but still carried that authorithy that Carbine had.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Lina." Modo replied as he shook her hand earning a slight laugh from the woman.

"It's obvious now where Rimfire gets his manners." Lina replied as she went to meet the other two formally. When she walked into the other room Vinnie grabbed her from behind and she found herself looking down the barrel of a blaster held by Throttle.

"Who are you?" Throttle asked looking at the female mouse in Vinnie's arms.

"It would be wise to let me go Vincent VanWham." Lina growled at the white mouse holding her arms down.

"I will ask you once again. Who. Are. You?" Throttle's voice was getting more irritated as the woman dodged his question.

"I'm Commander Lina VonGillern, General Carbine's second in command Throttle." She definately had Carbine's anger streak and her glare was enough to make Vinnie yelp and let her go. She pulled Carbine's letter out of her pocket. " Here, it's from the general herself. She wants you to read it and then call her via vid-link from my ship." he roughly snatched it from her as he walked away opening it in the process." What happened with him?" She asked Vinnie who just glared at her in disgust.

"Look just because Carbine sent you and you seem to know us already doesn't mean we have to like you!" Vinnie snapped as he gave her a death glare and walked away leaving a baffled martian woman standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Lina, are you alright?" Charley asked as she gave Lina a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Once they figure out I'm not a horrible person it will all be good." Lina said to Charley as she slowly realized this Earth woman wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

" They will. I can't imagine Throttle and Vinnie being hostile to someone for more than a few hours." Charley explained as Throttle walked back into the room.

"Where did you park your ship?" Throttle asked still with a hint of hostility.

"The empty field by Lake Michigan. It looks like a giant hill, I'll take you there." Lina offered but was stopped by a glaring Throttle.

"I want to talk to Carbine alone. I don't need a babysitter." He snapped as he was already annoyed by her and they haven't even known each other for twenty minutes.

"You need me to get into the ship. I changed the access codes to prevent any hijacking. Either I go with you or there will be an upset Carbine on Mars" The female mouse told the defiant leader. "I don't think she would be pleased to hear that you are being so hostile Throttle." Her reaction struck a chord with him and his gaze visibly sofened." I believe we have an understanding then." Lina said as she walked outside.

"Did she say anything to you Charley-girl?" Throttle demanded as he turned to the mechanic leaning against the door frame.

"She never said anything to me. But I know you and Vinnie need to learn some manners from Modo." Charley snapped clearly unhappy with their actions towards Lina as she turned and left the room.

Throttle gave the mechanic a confused took as he walked around back to Lady and drove around to the front where Lina was sitting on Nightstorm. maybe he would give this girl a chance afterall. "You ready Lina?" He asked in a voice much calmer than before.

Lina cast a glare in his direction." Let's go." She replied as she took off ahead of him.

_"She's fast I'll give her that much" _Throttle thought to himself as he tried to keep her in his sight.

True to her word she lead him to a field by Lake Michigan. With a flick of a switch on Nightstorm the ship materialized and Lina went up and entered the numerical code on the keypad by the door." There you go." Her reply was cold as she looked at him.

"Are you coming?" Throttle asked as he gave her a confused look.

The blonde haired mouse just shook her head and gave him a glare." You don't need a babysitter remember?"

Throttle looked at her. She just mocked him and made him eat his earlier response. "Just come on." He said as he took her hand and led her inside. He walked right to the main screen and sent a transmission to Carbine. Lina just watched from the doorway as the Martian General came up on the screen. Throttle almost looked scared of her but you couldn't tell off hand. "Carbine I got your letter, what else do you want?" Throttle asked as Lina turned and left the room. She really didn't care what the two lovers had to talk about anyways.

"It's been six months since you left. Do I mean so little to you?" Carbine asked her face full of hurt and betrayal.

"Come on Carbine we have been busy. Limburger isn't letting up on us anytime soon." Throttle replied as he studied her face.

"It's not fair to keep this going Throttle. Long distance isn't cutting it anymore. I think we need to start seeing other people." Carbine said as she was pretty straightforward with her answer Throttle just stood there for a minute before replying.

"You're right Carbine. It isn't fair for either of us to go on in this relationship." The tan mouse was obviously distraight over this sudden revelation but he never showed it.

"Well now that we are on a General-Soldier level how's Lina ?" Carbine asked giving him a curious look.

"She's fine, we're all getting along great." Throttle replied lying to Carbine's face but you couldn't tell.

"Well that's good to hear. I'll talk to you later Throttle." The dark haired Martian female said as she gave Throttle a sad glance before cutting the connection.

Throttle stood there for a minute as he tried to register what just happened and when he could finally think straight he walked out of the room only to fina Lina stiiting on one of the chairs.

"You finished?" Lina asked as she went to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Throttle grabbing her arm.

" Wait Lina. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was uncalled for. We just aren't used to seeing other mice on Earth unless it's Carbine, Rimfire or Stoker and well after Mace pulled his little stunt, trusting strangers is something we're cautious about." Throttle said as he lifted his glasses and looked into her emerald eyes to prove he was genuinally sorry.

" The confession took Lina by suprise and she felt quite nervous all of a sudden around the tan mouse." It's okay. I understand." Lina's answer was short and to the point.

" I know you already know this but I think a proper introduction with no blaster aimed at your head is in order. I'm Throttle it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Commander Lina VonGillern. Youi may call me Lina." Lina replied as she returned his smile with one of her own.

" Let's head back to Charley and the guys." Throttle said as they walked out of the ship to their waiting bikes and headed back to the Last Chance.

In the bushes watching them was a demented little creature. He put away his binoculars and scurried back to Limburger Tower. " Oh boy oh boy Limburger is going to hate this. the biker mice have added a female member to their team. The creature said as it disappeared from sight.

Stormey: Done! Christ that is what I get for typing up 12 handwritten pages and changing things as I go! I don't know about you but I like Fred the Mutant he's kinda cute.

*If you can guess what show Vinnie was watching when Charley took the remote away I will reward you with praise and a cookie. Keep in mind I originally wrote this in early December.

*Lina's last name is Von-Gi( as in geese)llern(learn as in you learn something)

* I know it is short but I promise more chapter's will follow on a regular basis...I have 42 pages written out waiting to be typed.

Preview: Things happen(ha I'm cruel I know) and we start the Carbine-Stoker-Rimfire connections vaguely!


	2. Fury Of The Storm

**Through Fire And Flames**

FIRST: A big thank you to Archangels-Werewolf for their first review. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoy now on I'd like to think it gets interesting and more fast-paced the whole first chapter was just getting things going.

*A funny thought when Charley took the remote away from Vinnie in the first chapter was that she caught the guys watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show! Just a humorous thought with that.

I own nothing…just Lina, Nightstorm and any other non-canon character(s) that may appear in later chapters. Now onto the fun!

**Chapter 2: Fury Of The Storm**

Lina and Throttle pulled up in front of the Last Chance and just looked at each other for a minute. "So do you want to talk to Vinnie or do you want me to do it?" Throttle asked looking at the Martian female who just gave him a devious smile.

"Let me handle him. I think I know which of his buttons to push." Lina replied as she walked in and saw Vinnie sitting with Charley and Modo at the table munching on hot dogs and root beer. She motioned for Modo and Charley to just not say anything and continue talking to him.

"Can you believe that girl? She just saunters in here like she owns the place and…hey what gives?" Came his startled reply as two tan hands covered his winked at Modo and Throttle and leaned down next to one of his ears and mustered up her best Harley impression that she has ever done.

"Vinne…sweetheart, how long has it been? Six months…nine months? I'm tired let's go lay down for a bit." Lina seductively told him as Charley, Modo and Throttle could hardly contain their laughter.

"Oh Harley baby, anything for you." Was his reply as he put his hands on Lina's."

"It's not Harley sweetheart…" Lina pulled his hands away and gave him a sweet sly look " It's Lina thank you very much."

"That was cruel. I thought you were my girl." Vinnie pouted for a minute as he was hurt my the trick the blonde haired woman had just played on him. A though struck him as he was pouting. "Where did you learn how to impersonate Harley to a tee?" He asked as he gave her a curious look.

"She was my cousin, older than me by only a month. No one has found her yet but I've had to impersonate her on several occasions." Lina explained as the look on Vinnie's face went from hurt and curious to almost relieved.

"No hard feelings anymore sweetheart. Any cousin of Harley's is a cousin of mine." Vinnie replied as he gave her a gut-wrenching was baffled by this sudden display of acceptance coming from the white mouse.

"I don't understand. Just two hours ago you snapped at me and said you wanted nothing to do with me." Lina managed to say before Vinnie released his hold on her.

"That was the exact reason. It hurt to see someone who looked like Harley but wasn't Harley." Vinnie explained as his expression softened to the point of acceptance towards the blonde haired female.

"It's understandable." Lina said as she looked at Charley and gave her a smile.

"They WHAT?" Limburger yelled as he slammed his fist into his bowl of worms sending it flying into Fred the Mutant's face. Fred just laughed in amusement.

"The biker mice have a new member on their team. A blonde haired female mouse. Quite pretty." Fred replied as his tentacled arm rubbed his forehead where the bowl hit.

" Well we will just have to break her in. KARBUNKLE!" Limburger was fuming at this point as the scrawny scientist made his way into Limburgers office.

"Yes your over ripe cheesiness?" Karbunkle squeaked out as he made adjustments to a small box in his hands.

"Find a way to get rid of this new 'friend' of the biker mice, a blonde haired female mouse…what is that blasted thing you are working on?' The Plutarkian businessman asked the scientist, who just smiled gleefully at Limburger.

"This is a device to make the Chicago seasons consist of just winter and since it's already December they won't notice that it lasts a few months, or years, longer than usual." Karbunkle explained as Limburger got an annoyed look on his face.

"My dear Karbunkle, incase you don't remember…WE DID THIS ALREADY! We failed miserably." Limburger replied as Karbunkle just smiled at his boss.

"Yes we did. But that was an Earth-bound tool…this is a satellite that looks just like a star. It will be finished in several days as soon as I make some final adjustments." The scientist gave a devious smile as he went back down to his lab.

Over the next few days the guys showed Lina everything about Chicago that she would need to know while with them. Ironically after she pulled that little thing with Vinnie they got along great afterwards. Soon it was like she had been there for months instead of actually only three days. One day after their daily patrol they were sitting around one of the tables in Charley's garage. Lina, having been introduced to hot chocolate was sitting between Throttle and Vinnie basking in the warm contents of the cup. Modo and Charley were on the other side. Charley had a cup of tea and the guys, well they had their root beer. Lina looked out the window and watched this white fluffy stuff fall from they sky. After she got over the sheer amazement of it all she looked at Charley."Hey Charley, what's that whit stuff falling from the sky?" Lina asked as she turned back to the window mesmerized by it all.

Charley smiled at the Martian woman's child like question. "That Lina is called 'snow'. It's basically frozen water that falls from the sky when the weather becomes cold enough. Charley explained as Lina's eyes became wide with interest.

"Come on Lina, we are going to introduce you to one of the neatest things on Earth!" Vinnie said as he stood and grabbed one of the coats Charley had at her place. He took another one and tossed it to Lina. "Trust me, you'll want to put it Charley and Throttle followed suit. In no time they were ready.

"Miss Lina it would be wise to leave your bike here until you get used to it." Modo told the tan female who just looked at him in shock but agreed to it.

They left and rode to an area with a few hills and a large lake in the middle. Throttle led the way with Lina behind him followed by Modo, Vinnie and Charley. "It's beautiful." Lina whispered as she took in the scene in front of her. Her moment was ruined when something white and fluffy hit her in the side of her face. She turned to look at her assailant and found and amused Vinnie.

"Snowball fight!" Vinnie yelled as Charley pulled Lina behind a snow bank.

"Girls against guys and for once it's almost fair!" Charley declared as she started to enjoy having another female.

Lina caught on to the game quick and found it quite fun. She ducked behind a tree to get a clear shot at Modo, who wasn't paying attention to anything at the moment, only to be grabbed by Greasepit who put a hand over her mouth to muffle any noise she might make. " Now 'dere will be no screaming." Greasepit said dumbly as he held her female mouse just stood there in shock before bringing her high heeled boot down on his foot.

"Modo!" Lina yelled before she was stopped by Greasepit once again.

"Miss Lina!" Modo's eye flashed red as he charged towards Greasepit in a blind rage Greasepit chuckled as he raised a blaster to Lina's head stopping Modo in his tracks.

"Take one more step closer and 'de girl dies."

"Put the gun down Greasepit." Came Throttle's smooth voice from behind Greasepit as he held his own blaster to Greasepit's head. There was nothing worse than a dumb man with a chuckled as he knocked Lina over the head with the blaster, pushed her into the quickly freezing lake and activated the return transporter and disappeared from sight, before anyone could do anything about it. Throttle swore and dove into the lake to get Lina. It didn't take him long to get her but it did take him extra time to break through the now frozen lake. When he surface Vinnie ran over and took Lina from him and Modo helped Throttle out.

"She's not breathing!" Vinnie yelled panicking as Charley ran over to them.

"Move Vincent!" Charley demanded as Vinnie quickly moved out of the way and Charley immediately started to perform CPR. That was the longest minute of her life but was relieved when the tan mouse started coughing and gasping for air." She'll be fine now. Vinnie take her and lets head back home." Charley told the relieved mice as Vinnie picked up Lina and took her to Sweetheart. Charley rode behind Modo and Throttle followed them back to the Last Chance. When they got back Charley gave Throttle a stern look. "Take Lina and get a warm bath."

Throttle gave Charley a shocked look. "To-together?" He nervously stammered, but Charley showed no reason to back down.

"Yes, both of you need to be warm and in dry clothes. Now march mister!" Charley demanded as Vinnie handed Lina over to Throttle who begrudgingly took her up to the bathroom.

"I can't believe this. I've known her for three days and already I'm told to undress her." Throttle murmered as he shut the door and shifted Lina around until both of them were undressed. He attempted to be mature about it and not stare at her as he filled the tub with warm water and eased both of them into the water. Throttle reached over and took the washcloth to wipe a patch of dried blood from her forehead. That was when he noticed a scar that went from her mid-chest to just under her left breast. He blushed in embarrasment as he never meant to stare at her. Lina stirred a bit but never woke up. Throttle decided it was time to get out. He wrapped Lina in one of Charley's towels and wrapped another one around his waist. He took her to the spare room next to Charley's and laid her on the bed.

"How is she?" Vinnie asked leaning against the door frame.

"She still hasn't woken up. Call Carbine and get her down here. I'm getting dressed." Throttle replied in an obviously irritated voice as Vinnie gave him a confused look.

"Why do you want to see your girlfriend?" Vinnie was confused for a minute as Throttle just glared at the white mouse.

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore. We broke up." Throttle said sternly as he disappeared into the other room to get dressed.

Vinnie didn't press the issure any further as he went to the long range radio. "Vincent VanWham to General Carbine. Come in."

Carbine looked at the radio in shock. Why wasn't Throttle or Lina the one calling her? "This is Carbine, go ahead Vinnie." She replied as she felt the pit in her stomach grow.

Vinnie smiled wearily. " We were outside playing in the snow. Greasepit grabbed Lina and said he would kill her if we got close. Throttle got behind him and told him to let her go. He knocked her out and threw her into the lake. Throttle dove in and got her but she wasn't breathing. Luckily Charley knew what to do, it saved her but she still hasn't woken up. Throttle wants you down here since you know her better than up and all."

Carbine sighed, she hated the thought of leaving Mars, but Lina was like her own sister and siince Harley disappeared she would hate to loose Lina to anything. "Tell Throttle I'll be down there as soon as I can." Carbine replied as dread hit her. She ended the transmission and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache. "Rimfire, Stoker, report to my office immediately!" Carbine yelled over the intercom.

"Yes ma'am?" Rimfire asked as he came into the office followed closely by Stoker, who just gave the dark haired female a concerned look.

"I have to go to Earth. Lina was attacked by one of Limburger's goons. He grabbed her, knocked her unconscious and threw her into a lake. Throttle saved her but she wasn't breathing. Luckily their friend Charley knew what to do to save her but she hasn't woken up yet and the guys would feel better if I was there with her." Carbine explained as she looked at Stoker and Rimfire who both had a look on their face like they were ready to kill the first person to piss them off . "I need one of you to stay here and the other one can accompany me if they would like."

Rimfire and Stoker looked at each other for a minute. "You go kid, I'll stay here with the troops." Stoker said as he put a hand on Rimfire's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Rimfire asked quizzically as he looked at the older mouse.

"Positive, go with Carbine." Stoker gave him a smile and left the stood from behind her desk and looked at Rimfire.

"Well Rimfire, are you ready to go to Earth again?" Carbine asked as she directed a small smile towards the younger mouse who just nodded to the general.

**Well that's it for the second chapter. Chapter three is Lina's past and her connection to Carbine stay tuned!**

Read and Review and I will love you!

Stormey


	3. Above The Winter Moonlight

**Through The Fire And Flames  
***Here you go my loves the third chapter!  
*Thanks to neoqueen24 for the review on chapter 2!  
* Reason for the length between updates: I had a big brain storm on how to work Harley and my Vinnie/Carbine relationship into this puppy. Some of you might hate me for a few things in the coming chapters.  
*I enjoy your reviews, they make my life but flames will only be used to make s'mores and subject to exploitation and humor XD  
* I do not own BMFM just Carbine's custom bike Silverfire, Nightstorm, Lina, and now you get introduced to my new OC Torque!

**Chapter 3: Above The Winter Moonlight**

Rimfire and Carbine made it to Chicago at about two in the morning. The streets were quiet and freshly plowed as Carbine rode Silverfire through downtown Chicago to the Last Chance with Rimfire sitting behind her. Carbine came to a screeching halt in front of Charley's place and was greeted by a tired looking Modo. "Greetings Miss Carbine, Throttle is glad you could come on such short notice." Modo told the female mouse as he noticed that she was not alone like she usually was. "Rimfire, what are you doing here?" The grey mouse asked as he gave his nephew a confused look.

"We both have strong ties to Lina." Carbine replied as she kept her answer short and sweet as she walked inside followed closely by Rimfire and Modo.

"She's upstairs in the spare room by Charley's" Modo told the pair as he led them upstairs and found Throttle asleep in one of the chairs and Vinnie was just sitting in another not really focusing on anything.

Carbine went over to Throttle and shook him awake. "Wake up Throttle. You can leave now that I'm here."

"Good to see you Carbine." Vinnie said obviously tired as he stood from his spot as Throttle woke up and looked at Carbine. He couldn't help but give her a slight smile at her as he stood and walked out of the room without a word. " He blames himself for what happened to Lina." The white mouse told Carbine, who just gave him a sympathetic smile."

Has she woken up yet?" Rimfire asked as he made his presence known walking into the room

Vinnie, too tired to question why he was traveling with Carbine, dismissed that thought for now "No. She's still breathing so that's a good thing." Vinnie replied as he left the toom

Carbine sat on the edge of the bed after Vinnie had left and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. " Come on sis, wake up. I need you, they need you." Her voice was quiet and almost motherly as she said that.

"I almost forgot she is your sister- in- law." Rimfire replied as he sat in the chair closest to the bed.

Vinnie , who was slightly listening to what Carbine was saying, came back into the room."She's your sister, how?" Vinnie asked as Carbine just motioned for him to sit down.

"Sit Vinnie. I had a brother once. The war had just started on Mars and Torque and I joined not long after our parents were killed. Lina was a field medic with Harley at that time. This was about a year before you guys joined. The first wave of battles hit us hard and Torque was injured in that first battle. Lina was the one who patched him up and sat with him until he was better. That was the beginning of them. He was the one who taught her how to fight and ride a motorcycle. A few months later he proposed to her using the Earth method of giving her a ring. They were married in a private ceremony not long after. A few weeks later in battle things weren't looking good for them. Lina got a chest wound from some shrapnel. Torque shielded her from the rest of the bullets. When it was over he told her flat out he was dying and that he would always love her. He told her to take his bike, Nightstorm and escape to safety. She had just enough time to climb on her before she passed out from blood loss. Nightstorm found me, and when I saw that Lina was alone on it, I knew Torque was dead. Later on when she woke up she told me what happened and that only confirmed what I already knew." Carbine explained as she reached around Lina's neck. " She never takes the necklace with their rings off." She showed Vinnie three silver rings, the one in the middle had a diamond in it.

"So you're sisters by marriage?" Vinnie asked as he now understood more about their companion.

"Sister's by marriage and pure friendship." Carbine replied as she set her necklace back down.

"Carbine and Torque VonGillern. I should have known." Came another voice from the turned and saw Throttle standing there with his arms crossed.

"All that happened before you guys joined. It was never questioned or brought up until now." Carbine said sternly as she gave Throttle a harsh look.

"That didn't stop Stoker from talking about how great he was during our training when we first joined." Throttle replied in an equally stern tone.

" I wasn't around when he talked about him!" Carbine yelled as tears brimmed her eyes. She hated talking about Torque and 'that' day. Lina would have died that day if he didn't tell her to escape to safety. It made her sick to think about it.

"You weren't around because you were consoling someone who lost a loved one. News flash Carbine, we all lost someone!" Throttle replied as he raised his voice for the first time in a long time.

Carbine couldn't take much more of him. She stood from where she sat and punched him square in the jaw. "That's it. I've had enough of your mouth to last me into the next century! I don't want to see you anymore." Her voice was demanding but deep down you could tell she was heartbroken. "Until you loose one of these guys or your wife to death you will never understand how it feels. It hurts much more than when you see your parents killed." Carbine said as she felt a hand on her arm and saw that Lina was slowly regaining consciousness.

"That's enough Carbine." Lina said groggily as she turned her head towards Carbine.

Carbine turned and gave her a smile before leaning down to give her a hug. " It would be wise to leave Throttle." Carbine told the tan mouse who just scoffed at her and left the room. Vinnie, who had just been observing quietly, followed Throttle out of the room.

Once Vinnie was gone Rimfire stood from his spot, came over and gave Lina a hug. "I'm glad you're awake Miss Lina." He said as he smiled at her.

"Rimfire, drop the 'Miss', I'm just Lina." Lina replied still slightly disoriented as she sat up a bit. "You told them about Torque I take it?" She asked Carbine who was sitting next to her now.

"I did. You owe a lot to Throttle Lina, he saved you. He's not a bad man, I just snapped…"Carbine couldn't even finish as she started to cry and Lina, without saying a word, pulled Carbine close and let her cry.

"I understand Carbine. At least Throttle is still alive, unlike Torque." Lina replied as she let a few tears slip as she said that.

Rimfire just looked at the two women with a sympathetic gaze and left the room to do some damage control. He went downstairs and saw Throttle sulking with ice on his jaw. "Throttle?" Rimfire asked as he looked at the older mouse.

Throttle glared at the younger mouse. "What's your connection to her Rimfire? You're too old to be her son and too young to be her lover." Throttle snapped taking Rimfire by surprise.

"It's not that complicated. Like how Stoker taught you guys everything, Lina taught me everything I know." Rimfire replied as he looked at Throttle. " Carbine is all bark and no bite, you should know that. Lina isn't a bad woman either, they both took Torque's death hard."

"We all take deaths hard. It's a part of life." The tan mouse really had no clue why he was being so hostile to these people he has known most of his life.

"Give her a chance Throttle. She needs someone like you in her life right now." Rimfire told Throttle as he walked back upstairs leaving him alone with his thoughts. In truth it was Rimfire himself who was attracted to Lina, but she was almost five years older than him. He also knew that she needed someone like Throttle with her. As he walked back into the room he saw Lina practically dressed sitting in the window seat with a blanket wrapped around her watching the snow fall slightly outside. " You're up already?" Rimfire asked as he gave her a confused look.

"I don't like being in one place for a long time." Lina replied as she gave Rimfire a sad glance before looking back out the sat down next to Lina and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"This is the first time in over a year that I've seen you so down." He said softly as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually show emotions. They just get in your way when you fight." Lina told him as she laid her head on her friend's chest. " You know what we have is strictly platonic. It can never be anything more." The blonde mouse was almost hurt by this thought. But she knew better and didn't want to end up breaking his heart.

I know Lina." Rimfire replied as his hand found hers and just held it in his. It wasn't long after that they both fell asleep.

**Stormey: **W00t another one done and I promise quicker updates from here on. I start nursing classes on the 2nd of Feb so I don't know how much free time I will have but I will try my hardest to get all these chapters up(there's only 5 more) by mid March at worst case scenario.

* I know I'm messing with Rimfire but he's just to kawaii to not mess with.  
* …and I always wondered what it would take to get Carbine to punch Throttle…now you all know.  
*Really Charley must be a hard sleeper with all this ruckus going on and she doesn't wake up. Either that or Modo is keeping her busy ;)

CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AND I WILL AUTOMATICALLY LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	4. Starfire

**_Through Fire And Flames  
_***Thanks no neoqueen24 for the review! They really keep me writing.  
*I have this thing totally finished now, I just have to type it all up. It's gets interesting from here on out.  
*The last chapter is seriously based off a dream I had. Like it's practically scene for scene word for word. I really did wake up crying. It was so hauntingly perfect.  
*I'm so sick…I'll give you a preview right now to keep your interest.

_Stoker stood a distance away and checked the gun for any flaws. He gave Throttle a smile and a nod. "Look at me Lina." Throttle said as he met her once shiny emerald eyes and kissed her as Stoker fired not once, but three separate times._

That's my teaser for ya'll.

**Chapter 4: Starfire**

Lina woke up a few hours later and decided to go downstairs but realized as she tried to get up that she was laying in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Rimfire and remembered their little talk last night. A smile crossed her face as she pulled herself from his arms.

Carbine stirred from her spot on the bed and sat up. "Lina, what are you doing up?" She asked as she gave Lina a confused look. "I'm going downstairs, My stomach won't leave me alone." Lina replied as she finished getting dressed. " Do you want anything?"

"I'll be down in a bit, but I'll have some coffee." Carbine told the tan mouse, who just gave her a nod and left the room. She then got up and looked in the mirror, cringing at what she saw but already knew. Her eyes had that look where you could tell that she had been crying. "God I look like hell." With that said she went downstairs to ask Lina about a quick fix, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Lina talking to someone.

"I'm fine, really I am. Believe me I would not put drowning at the top of my death list."

"You had me worried that's all." The voice was confirmed to be Throttle's and Carbine couldn't help but listen.

" I had you worried? When I first came here three days ago I could have sworn I was looking down the business end of your blaster." Lina explained before being cut off by Throttle kissing her earning a shocked look from Lina and a slight gasp from Carbine."Throttle!" Lina yelled pushing him away. " This isn't right, Carbine is my best friend and you guys use to go out.." That comment earned a smile from Carbine.

" I don't care." Throttle replied huskily as he pulled her close."Well I do. Now if you excuse me, I have breakfast to finish." Lina replied as she turned back to making pancakes and took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lina what do you do about poofy eyes?" Carbine asked as Throttle gave her a surprised look.

Lina gave Carbine a quick look, " Take some ice in a washcloth and hold it over your eyes for a few minutes." She told Carbine as she handed her a cup of coffee. " Would you like a cup, Throttle?" Lina asked as she looked at him. She was just being civil to him because Carbine was in the room.

"Yes please." he replied as he took the cup and sat at the table only to be joined by Modo, Vinnie, and Charley soon after."Hey Lina-girl I didn't know you knew how to cook." Vinnie said as he gave her a confused look."I didn't always. Torque taught me before he died." Lina replied as she gave him a small smile and sat a plate of pancakes in from of them.

Charley and Modo looked at each other in confusion. " Lina, who is Torque?" Charley asked as Carbine turned and left the room, she really didn't want to hear it again.

"He was my husband." Lina paused when she heard a snap and saw Throttle with a broken fork. Without so much a flinch she got him another one and continued. " Torque VonGillern was Carbine's brother. I met him while working with Harley. We were always together. Then he made this amazing dinner one night and proposed to me. A few weeks later we got married. Four months after that we were in battle and I got hit in the chest by flying shrapnel. He pulled me close to him until it was over taking several bullets for me. I was then told to take his bike, Nightstorm, and head to safety. I passed out on Nightstorm, but Carbine helped me. When I woke up Stoker gave me Torque's ring. He told me that they already buried him and that it was better if I wasn't there." Lina quit talking and gave them a smile.

"Did you have any children?" Modo asked breaking the silence.

"No, we didn't want to raise them in a world with war." Lina replied as she leaned against the counter holding a cup of coffee.

"Well Lina are you, Carbine and Rimfire staying around for Christmas? I know these guys are curious about it." Charley asked giving Lina a smile.

" What's Christmas?" She asked giving Lina a smile.

"A day of the year where you spend all day with family and friends. You decorate a tree, bake cookies and just enjoy being with each other." Charley explained as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm family now?" the blonde haired mouse asked Charley quietly.

"Lina, you were family the moment you set foot in that door." Charley replied in an equally quiet tone as she gave the other woman a hug.

"Well yes, I guess I will stay for this 'Christmas.' It sounds fun." Lina told the mechanic with a smile."That's good, I look forward to it." Charley left the room and went to tell Carbine and Rimfire that they should stay for a few weeks, or at least come back to Chicago for the holiday.

"We would love to stay around that long Charley, but I can't be away from Mars for very long." Carbine told Charley as she gave Rimfire a sad glance. "In fact we were just talking about leaving soon."

"That's unfortunate. At least come back by December 23, I want to take you and Lina shopping." Charley told the dark haired mouse who just gave her a confused look before giving her a nod of approval.

" We will and I will try to get Stoker to come also." Carbine replied with a smile. "If you excuse us, we should go say bye to Lina." With that said they walked downstairs and saw Lina talking with the three boys. She walked up behind the blonde haired girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Lina, we're going to leave now that you are alright."

Lina stood up and gave the other woman a hug. "I'll see you in a few weeks for this Christmas." Lina told Carbine as she took off the necklace with her rings . "Take this and give it to Stoker to bury with Torque, I can't keep living in the past."

Carbine gave Lina a shocked look. "Are you sure?"

All Lina did was nod. "I know we will meet again someday but he wouldn't want me to not experience love again." She replied as she handed the necklace to Carbine.

"I understand."

"Miss Lina…" Rimfire said as he met her eyes.

Lina put a finger to his lips. "Don't, please. I know." She gave him a quick hug and pulled back. Carbine and Rimfire finished saying their goodbyes to everyone else. They then got on Carbine's bike and rode to where they parked their ship

Once they were gone Lina went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee only to be stopped by Throttle. "Ride with me Lina."

"Why?" She asked giving him a puzzled look.

"We need to talk." He didn't really give her much more choice in the matter as he took her hand and pulled her onto Lady before taking afternoon sun made the snow glisten like diamonds. Lina, although puzzled by the tan mouse's request felt quite comfortable with him. He took her to a secluded spot overlooking the now frozen Lake Michigan.

"What are you thinking about Throttle." Lina asked quietly as she took in the scene in front of her.

Throttle took her hand and helped her off of Lady. "I was worried about you. You had me scared to death when Vinnie said you weren't breathing. I was afraid I didn't reach you in time. This morning was also uncalled for. I never meant to.." He was cut off mid sentence by Lina kissing him.

"You talk a lot. Don't apologize for anything. I'm sinful for enjoying it. I don't need a babysitter to watch over me, I need a man to love me." Lina almost instantly regretted what she had said. She's known this guy for three days and already she's declaring her undying love for him. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't be. I misjudged you. I threatened you." Throttle replied as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

Lina was speechless. For the first time since Torque died she felt that feeling of pure bliss and contentment. "If loving you means being condemned to hell, so be it." She gave him a smile as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I just feel like I'm betraying Carbine in some way."

"If there's one thing Carbine has taught me in the year and a half we were together, it's to never regret loving someone." Throttle told Lina as he put his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to looked into his deep ruby eyes.

"I won't regret loving you. I just hope Carbine is alright with it all." Her emerald eyes shined with love for the tan furred mouse.

"One thing though Lina that has puzzled me since I first saw you, how did you end up with green eyes? Most mice, if not all have red eyes." Throttle asked as he studied her eyes.

"My father, Syrus Allister, everyone in his family had green eyes. My mom Minnie though, had the Martian ruby eyes though." Lina explained as Throttle's eyes got wide in amazement. "Before you even say anything, yes my father was the one who taught Stoker everything before my parents were killed. In reality his older sister had Carbine and Torque when she was seventeen and he was six. It's quite the age gap. I was born a month after Harley and almost three months after Carbine and Torque. Stoker then became like an older brother to me and Harley.

A muffled voice then came over the radio on Lady. "Modo to Throttle, come in."

Throttle, slightly cursing his bro's bad timing, went over and pressed the green flashing button to connect them. "Go ahead Modo, what's wrong?" Throttle asked as she still held onto Lina's hand.

"Stoker just called, Martian scientists have detected a strange satellite orbiting Earth. He want us to meet up with him, Carbine and Rimfire to check it out." Modo's voice was slightly annoyed with this sudden change of plans.

The tan leader sighed. "Okay, we'll be back in ten, and then I guess we're going back to Mars. " Throttle replied as he cut the transmission and looked at Lina. "I'm sorry we have to head back. He climbed back onto Lady and Lina got on behind him.

"Don't be. These things are common in our line of work." Lina said as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off for the garage.

**Stormey: **Okay now that I have all the basics covered the story moves fairly fast and the chapters get longer. It only took me like 700 years to get them to mars where everything cool happens. If I'm in the mood I might get the next chapter up within the week but good ol' Cincinnati has the white death covering it. Chapter 5 is long but you get to see Harley and it's the beginning of the much anticipated Vinnie/Carbine romance.

Review please...no flames they will just be used to heat the city of Cincinnati and subject to mocking.


	5. Valley Of The Damned

**Through The Fire And Flames  
***I am making time/forcing myself to do this.  
*This is chapter 5, there are 3 left!  
*Personally I suck at writing battle scenes but you get the frustration and such across when you see how I have written it.  
*This is my longer chapter(which is why is took me so long to get this dude up and running) AND I HAD THIS ALL TYPED AND ITS JUST DECIDED TO NOT SAVE!!! So I went through an F-it period of mourning.  
*You all know what to do when you're done reading. R/R I HEART you all!  
*As always my lame ass owns NOTHING(except my few characters). If I did I would not be typing this and I would have had the 2006 series taken off the air and the original one put back on.

**Chapter 5: Valley Of The Damned  
**

When they got back to the garage Vinnie and Modo had everything packed up and ready to go. Vinnie and Modo were wrapped up in talking about things with Charley that they didn't even notice that Lina and Throttle had come in.

"Hey Lina-girl where were you?" Vinnie asked as he looked at Lina for a second before turning back to Sweetheart.

"We were just talking Vinnie." Lina replied as she went over to Nightstorm and gave her a once over.|

"Um, Miss Lina, we were wondering if we could take your ship back to Mars? Ours didn't survive when we landed here." Modo asked obviously embarrassed to admit that they crashed it when they first landed.

"That's fine. It needs to go back anyway and I think Carbine would want it back in one piece." The blonde haired martian said as she sat on Nightstorm and looked at Throttle.

"It's all your call Throttle. I may be commander, but I don't know everything. You get us to Mars, I'll get us to Stoker, Rimfire and Carbine."

Throttle gave Lina a shocked look, but nodded in affirmation." Only if you are next to me." His comment shocked Vinnie and just earned a smile from Modo, Charley and Lina.

"Jeez bro, just kiss her already and make it official!" Vinnie yelled from his spot on Sweetheart.

Vinnie's outburst earned a glare from Throttle and a laugh from Lina. " I...uh...well Carbine and I just broke up." Throttle stammered stumbling over his words.

"Oh for crying out loud am I going to have to do everything here?" Lina taunted as she walked over to Throttle and pulled him down to her level and kissed him properly. This earned the obvious shock from Modo and Charley. For once in his little life Vinnie was wishing he could get his hands on a 'take-charge' kind of girl. Lina gave Throttle a coy smile before going back to Nightstorm. "Enjoy that tiger, I don't know how many more of those you'll get."

Throttle gave Lina a smile before climbing back onto Lady. "Let's move out!" He yelled as he rode out of the garage followed by Vinnie, Lina. Modo and Charley riding behind Modo.

"So Lina-girl where's your ship that you brought here?" Vinnie asked looking back at Lina.

Lina gave him a smile and flicked a switch on Nightstorm to make the ship materialize.

"It's right in front of you Vinnie." Lina replied as Vinnie stopped at looked at it.

"Now that was not here a minute ago." Vinnie said as he gave the ship a look mixed with disbelief and confusion.

"Of course it was bro, you just didn't look hard enough. Modo taunted while Lina opened the hatch so they could load their bikes.

"It's okay Vinnie, a lot of people are blind." Charley said as she gave Vinnie a sympathetic pat on the back and got on the ship.

"You guys are mean!" Vinnie complained as he loaded Sweetheart. The others already had their bikes loaded and were waiting for Vinnie.

"Okay guys, take a seat. We are leaving Earth." Throttle declared as he started the ship up and took off back to Mars.

No sooner had five minutes passed, Lina was reaching for the communicator. "Lina V to Stoker, come in."

"Go ahead Lina V." Stoker replied over the radio.

"Where's our rendezvous?" Lina asked as she gave Throttle a wink.

"Brimstone Valley. Carbine, Rimfire and I are heading towards the pass now." The older mouse said as Lina got a shocked look on her face.

"See you in five." Lina ended the transmission. "Just land somewhere Throttle!" Lina yelled as she went back to Nightstorm.

"What...where?" Throttle asked as he looked around.

"Find a place!" Lina demanded as she looked at Vinnie and Modo who gave her a crazy look. "What? We leave as soon as the ship lands. There's no time for games now." As soon as the ship was on the ground Lina opened the hatch and took off followed by Modo, Vinnie and Throttle.

"Remind me to thank Stoker for the sudden rendezvous." Vinnie said as he rode up next to Lina.

"No need to punk. You're playing our game now." Stoker replied riding up on the other side of Lina earning another cool look from Vinnie. "You ready for some sand raiders Lina V?" Stoker asked as he gave Lina a wink.

"I will be once..." Her sentence was cut off by someone landing behind her. " Rimfire and Carbine join us." Lina finished as she saluted Carbine in a greeting.

"Lina there are thirty sand raiders up ahead. Let's do this!" Carbine exclaimed as she charged ahead with Stoker close behind.

"Rimfire, pick a side." Lina looked behind at him for a second.

"Which side?" He asked as he instinctively reached for the right.

"You know what's in both sides. Do you feel like hand to hand or long distance?" Lina countered as she held her right hand back to him waiting for one of her weapons to be placed in it. Her hand closed around cold steel. "Lasers, good choice."

"If we would have been closer I would have picked the left side. What do you say Lina, I'll take the left side and you take the right?" Rimfire asked as he leaned forward to grab the right handlebar.

"I think you have a good idea." Lina smiled as she took her hand off of the right but kept it on the left handlebar and started firing at the oncoming sand raiders.

"Now where did they learn that?" Vinnie asked no one in particular as he took out some sand raiders.

"Lina taught him Vinnie. After you guys left for Earth she taught him everything Torque taught her and then some." Carbine explained as she rode up next to him. "Most of the Freedom Fighters thought she was crazy taking a then eighteen year old kid into battle, but when people saw how well they worked together, they shut up immediately."

Vinnie looked at Carbine in shock. they had just held a normal conversation. That was when he noticed a sandraider that he had missed aiming for Carbine. "Carbine move!" Vinnie yelled as he swerved Sweetheart around taking a hit in the chest.

Carbine cursed her own blindness and took out the offending sand raider. "Vinnie get out of here now before you die!" Carbine yelled as she gave him a direct order.

"Carbine, escort him to the base where we're meeting the scientists. We can clean up here." Stoker said as Carbine took off with a nearly unconscious Vinnie following on Sweetheart.

Throttle and Modo finished off the rest of the sand raiders and met up with Lina and Rimfire. "Good shooting kid." Throttle said as he gave Rimfire an approving look.

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." He replied as he gave a nod towards Lina.

"It almost makes me kind of want to have kids now." Modo said as Charley gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah the kid's earned his keep." Stoker smiled at Rimfire and ruffled Rimfire's hair.

"You're awfully quiet Lina." Throttle mentioned as he gave her a concerned gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, now that I've had some fun its time for a few hours of chill time." Lina replied as she took off ahead of him with Rimfire still riding behind her.

"She's unpredictable kid, once you think you have her figured out she will do something to shock you." Stoker said as he looked at Throttle.

Limburger sat at his desk drumming his fingers in annoyance. Greasepit sat in the chair across from Limburger wringing his hat in his hands in fear. "Tell me again my dear Greasepit, why did you not kill her like I told you to?" Limburger said sweetly as he glared at the bumbling man.

"She stepped on muh foot and duh leader mouse threatened me with death." Greasepit explained as he continued messing with his hat.

"Oh oh you forgot to say that her eyes were green instead of red!" Fred exclaimed as he popped up next to Greasepit.

"Green?!" Limburger bellowed as he flung several things at Fred and Greasepit. "Only one family has those eyes. They were the first ones to realize that Mars was sold out to Plutark. How could they still be alive? We killed them all." Limburger paced around his office nervously.

"Can I explain something?" Karbunkle asked fearing a beating.

"What, Karbunkle?" Limburger replied glaring at the skinny scientist." We would have killed them all if the grey mouse with long dark hair didn't protect the girl and send her away." Karbunkle ducked just in time to miss a chair heading his way.

"A year and a half Karbunkle, and you just now bring that to my attention?" Limburger yelled furious with this revelation.

"But your cheesiness, Lina Allister is no longer on Mars." Karbunkle replied as he searched his computer for a match.

Limburger looked at the computer and almost threw it at Karbunkle's face. "Did the name Lina VonGillern ever stick out to you?"

"Not a bit actually." The scientist replied instinctively ducking.

"Well it does to me!" Limburger yelled as Fred and Greasepit fled the room.

"Get one of my ships ready, I go after her myself!" The Plutarkian demanded as he picked Karbunkle up by the collar and threw him out of the room.

Lina pulled into the pulled into the base only to be greeted by a frantic Carbine. " Lina you have to help Vinnie, a sandraider got him in the chest!" Carbine said in one breath as Lina looked at her in shock.

"Carbine, how long ago was this?" Lina asked as she took the medical bag Carbine had in her hand.

"An hour, two at the most." Carbine replied as she led Lina to the room where a delusional Vinnie was laying on the bed.

The blonde haired mouse looked at Carbine with a fiery demeanor as she slammed the door shut. "Tell me immediately next time. I was a medic before I was a fighter." Lina scolded as she looked through the bag. "Get everything away from his chest while I go get warm water and towels." Lina left the room in a furious mess that no one told her sooner about Vinnie's injury. It was almost ready to rain fire until she saw a familiar looking brown haired female mouse walking down the hallway. As she came closer Lina recognized that calm look she had on her face and her hair was the thing that gave her away. "Harley!" The blonde haired girl yelled as she ran the remainder of the hallway and pulled her cousin into a hug. "How did you get here?"

"I escaped soon after I killed Mace. It took me almost a year to get back here." Harley pulled away and looked at the slightly smaller girl. "Look at you Lina, you're no longer the little girl who was a field medic early on." The brown haired girl gave Lina one of her infamous smiles. "Come on Vinnie needs us." Harley turned and went to go get the water and towels.

Lina just stood there in shock for a minute. Harley was alive and well after being taken hostage. She turned and went back to the room Vinnie was in.

"Lina what took you so long? Where's the stuff you were going to get?" Carbine demanded as the door opened and another female mouse walked in. "It can't be…it's not possible." The dark haired mouse was speechless as Harley calmly sat down and began wiping the dried blood away from Vinnie's chest wound.

"Carbine, I'm going to ask you to leave the room." Harley said as she pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. "Here Lina, he's a big boy, we'll need two." The brown haired mouse handed the other mouse another syringe filled with the same liquid.

"What is that stuff Harley?" Carbine demanded unmoving from her spot.

"It's bradykinin, a pain suppressant, but it burns like nobody's business for a few minutes when you inject it." Lina replied as she moved to sit on his legs so she had access to his other shoulder.

"Carbine, if you insist on staying, get over here and talk to him." Harley said as she got ready to give him the shot.

The martian general took her advice and sat on the bed next to Vinnie and held his hand. "Look at me Vinnie." She said as she turned his head towards her.

"Hey beautiful, what did I do to earn the privilege of having you three around me?" Vinnie asked obviously trying to make light of the situation.

"Ready Harley?" Lina asked as she looked at her cousin.

"He wha-what are you doing to me?" Vinnie yelled as the two injections were jabbed into both his shoulders(if you want me to be technical…you can call it deltoid!).

"Just chill cutie, the worst part's over." Harley said as she gave Vinnie a smile.

"Now for the next two minutes you will be in immense pain before you don't care anymore." Lina explained unmoving from her spot on his legs.

Harley then took a towel with a liberal amount of antiseptic on it and held it over his wound. Vinnie winced but never said anything to her."Do you guys go through this a lot?" Carbine asked as she never let go of Vinnie's hand.

"Only with bradykinin. It's the only thing we have at the moment." Harley replied as she bandaged his chest up. "You guys go do your military thing. I'll sit with him until it wears off." The brown haired mouse told the other two as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

Carbine looked at the now sleeping Vinnie and got up from her spot. "I'll be back later Harley. Let's go Lina." Carbine told the blonde haired girl as she climbed off of Vinnie's legs.

Lina and Carbine walked out of the room only to be greeted by Throttle and Stoker. She gave them a smile, "He'll be fine, he's a tough kid." Lina said as she looked at them before walking away only to have Throttle grab her hand and stop her.

"That's not what we were wondering, we knew he would be fine. It that or is that not Harley in there with Vinnie right now?" Throttle asked as he looked into her eyes.

"In my heart I want to believe, but I know better. If by chance that is Harley, she will remember how I got Nightstorm." Lina replied as he eyes got a stern look in them. "If she doesn't remember that, then it isn't her." The blonde mouse said as she let go of Throttle's hand and walked away with Carbine.

"You coming Stoke?" Carbine asked as she looked back at the older man.

"Fill me in later. I'm going to talk to Harley and draw my own conclusions. Stoker told them as he went into the room and just stood by the doorway for a minute. "Harley?" He asked tentatively as he looked at the female mouse sitting in the chair.

"Yes Stoker?" She replied unmoving from her spot.

"How old was I when you were born?" He asked not trusting her for one second.

"You were six."

"Okay so you got one right." Stoker relied as he stayed in his spot by the door. "What about Lina, who did she marry, Harley?" Stoker asked his voice taking on a more stern tone.

"Carbine's brother, Torque VonGillern." Harley replied as she stood from her spot and faced Stoker. "He died four months later and gave Lina Nightstorm so she could escape. Did I answer all your questions, Stoker? Or do you still think I'm not the real Harley?" Her voice was laced with malice as she confronted looked at her for a minute and noticed only one thing different, she had green eyes. The Harley he remembered had ruby eyes.

"You're fine for now." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Harley sat back down in her chair and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry but almost a year in a Plutarkian prison is enough to make anyone desperate for freedom." The female mouse just sat there and cried.

~Stormey~  
*Oh for the love of god I felt bad for not getting this up sooner. I have the whole completed thing just sitting in my rrom chilling and I was thinking about how I can't wait for you guys to see how this things plays out so I came back and typed this long ass thing.  
*I do have a slight still in progress backstory on Lina that I am working on. It is mostly focused on the quadrangle of Rimfire-Stoker-Carbine-Lina but as I said, work in progress. I just hope to answer some questions in it though like Rimfire's crazy protective streak over Lina and anything else you guys might want to know.


	6. Cry Of The Brave

**Through The Fire And Flames  
* **So here is chapter 6…two left after this plus my little prequel that is kind of hitting a road block right now.  
***** I'm my own worst critic, I think everything sucks but as long as there is one person out there who likes this(and there is)I will continue to post this for your reading pleasure.  
*** **You know what to do when you are done…review and the next chapter will be coming by this weekend!  
***** As always I own absolutely nothing except my few characters and the minor ones that may pop up.  
**  
Chapter 6: Cry Of The Brave  
**

Carbine and Lina sat at a table with a pile of blue prints of the satellite orbiting Earth. "So how did Beruche get these again?" Lina asked as she studied the plans in front of her.

"They were delivered here. At least that's their story." Carbine replied as she mentally calculated how nine people could take this thing down. "Rimfire always rides with you, right?" Carbine asked glancing at Lina.

Lina looked at her for a second before replying. "He knows Nightstorm inside and out, the kid comes with me."

"Okay. Are we taking Harley?" Carbine's next question caught Lina by surprise.

"I guess so. I mean she was as much of a Freedom Fighter like anyone else before she was captured." Lina replied as she gave Carbine a sly smile. "So Carbine, do you or do you not like Vincent VanWham?"

The Martian general almost choked on her water. "What gives you that idea Lina V?" Carbine defended a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Lina gave a contented smile as she rested her head on her arms. "Well, Modo and Charley, Throttle and well…you and Vinnie were kind of cute back in the room."

"Wait Lina V…are you and Throttle…a couple now?" Carbine asked as Lina buried her head in her arms.

"Don't be mad at me Carbine. I loved Torque and no one can take the spot he has in my heart, but Throttle is different and you know it." Lina replied as Carbine gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be. Yeah Lina, I've always kind of had a soft spot for Vinnie." Carbine said as she leaned back in her chair.

The door to the room opened and Stoker walked in and sat down next to Carbine, but across from Lina. "Vinnie wants to see you Carbine. I have some things to ask Lina anyway." Stoker told the dark haired woman as he gave her a confused look.

Carbine scoffed, hating to be needed somewhere else than where she wanted to be. This action earned a slight laugh from Lina. "What's up Stoker?" Lina asked as she took a sip of her water.

Stoker looked Lina in the eyes, "The green eyed trait that's significant to your family, who carries it?" He asked as Lina just gave him a suprised look.

"Only males, they can pass it onto their children. For example, although my eyes are green i can't pass it onto my children for some reason. If I had a brother he could, but I can't." Lina explained as she gave Stoker a confused look. " My father only had a sister, Zenia is not a carrier." Lina added as she got up and left the room to go find Throttle.

Stoker just sat there with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Lina V, but that's not Harley in there then."

Lina walked the halls of the base until she found Modo, Charley, Throttle and Rimfire sitting around a table talking. "Hey tiger, let's take a walk." Lina told Throttle as she kissed his cheek and, as if on cue, Rimfire was suddenly holding a shattered rootbear bottle.

"Excuse me." Rimfire said glaring at Lina before stalking out of the room.

"What's with him?" throttle asked as he watched the younger mouse leave the room.

"It's nothing. He already has his answers." Lina replied as Throttle stood and walked with Lina out to the balcony off of the room they were in. The blonde haired girol stood with her hands resting on the railing looking out towards the horizon. "I'm sorry I've been sort of distant since we returned. I'm not used to having a significant other around."

"It's okay, I understand. Just don't shut me out. I know you hide your feelings, we all do. Just come talk to me." Throttle replied as he stood behind her with his hands resting on her hips.

"Everything is just spinningf around. Harley shows up the same time as the plans of the satellite do, at least that's their story. Carbine has feelings for Vinnie now, which I don't get at all and I love you with every ounce of my being." Lina told Throttle as she turned around and gave him a hug. "I just want us to stay together forever. But I make no promises."

"If you die, I'll die too. I don't think I could live without you Lina." Throttle said to her as he gave he a kiss. "I just have to know one thing. What is it between you and Rimfire?" The tan mouse asked her as he gave her a confused look.

"He is like my younger brother that I never had. Somewhere between training and riding Nightstorm into battle he fell in love with me. I feel bad because I can't return his feelings. But he's like family and although he shows jealously whenever I'm around another man, or Stoker even. I know in the end the kid's got my back and that's all I need sometime. Lina explained as she ran her hand through Throttle's hair.

"So there's nothing whatsoever there?" Throttle asked as he met her eyes.

"Absolutely not. It's purely platonic and I don't want it any other way." The blonde haired woman said as Stoker came out on the balcony.

"I was looking at those plans of the satellite and I think I found a way to take it down without going inside. The 'tracks' going around it anchor it into place and keep it from falling. Your human friend has agreed to pilot the ship while we destroy its anchors. Lina and Rimfire ride together, as do Harley and I. Throttle, you, Vinnie, Modo and Carbine have to decide amongst yourselves who goes with two of you have to keep your bikes on the ship. Stoker said as they walked inside to tell everyone else the plan.

Meanwhile Carbine stood outside of Vinnie's room, not necessarily dreading going in, but contemplating what she was possibly going to say to the white mouse. For once in her life was was nervous about talking to a man. She took a deep breath and walked in. Harley was gone and Vinnie was sitting up in bed almost staring off into space but turned to see who had walked in. "You wanted to see me, Vinnie?" Carbine asked curiously as she looked at him.

The white mouse met her eyes. " I'm sorry I worried you earlier. I could tell when Lina and Harley were in here, you really didn't want to be in here with them.. But you stayed and I just wanted to say thank you for that." Vinnie told the dark haired woman who, much to his suprise, just sat on the edge of the bed instead of the chair.

"You did have me scared. I thought for a minute that you had finally gone and done something to get yourself killed. I should have you reprimanded for worrying me like that, but I'm not going to. Trust me on this Vinnie, you're a good man." Carbine told him as she gave him a smile.

Vinnie for once was at a loss of words as he just looked at her for a minute before finding his voice. "You are beautiful when you smile." Vinnie told her as he brushed some hair from her face.

Carbine couldn't help but give a slight laugh at his reaction. " Coming form you Vincent VanWham, I'm going to take that as a high compliment as say thank you in return." In truth Carbine enjoyed his touch.

Vinnie gave her a smile in return and leaned in to kiss her. Carbine's mind was going a mile a minute as their lips touched. His kiss was tender and loving. True Throttle would kiss her like that, but only if they were alone. Every other time he acted like he was always in a ruch to be somewhere. Vinnie looked into her eyes and saw a mixture of shock and fear mixed with love. "What's wrong sweetheart?"He asked afraid that he had done something wrong

Carbine shook the feelings from her mind before speaking. "You just suprised me that's all. In a good way though don't get me wrong. Just promise me you won't find a reason to stay away for months on end like Throttle did." The dark haired woman said as she looked away for a second only to have Vinnie take her chin and force her to meet his eyes once again.

"Carbine, I'm nothing like Throttle. If I have a reason to stay somewhere I'm going to stay there. I want to be with you and ony you, forever." Vinnie confessed as Carbine got a joyous look on her face. "I realized it earlier as you held my hand that you were the one, if you'll have me that is." He told her as his eyes bore into her soul. "One more thing, that's not the real Harley and I know that for a fact. After Stoker left after her little interrogation she said 'I'm sorry but almost a year in a Plutarkian prison is enough to amke anone desperate for freedom.' She's one of them Carbine. the same mind control they used on Stoker was used on Harley." Vinnie told her as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Do we tell the others?" Carbine asked as she gave Vinnie a questioning look. "Lina already has her suspicions."

"We'll talk to Stoker, he'll know what to do." The martian male replied as he stood up slightly wincing.

"Are you feeling alright to be up already?" Carbine gave him a worried look as he gave her one of his macho smiles.

"Have you ever known me to be stuck in one place for a long time?" Vinnie countered as he got his cocky grin on his face earning a smile from the Martian general herself.

**Stormey  
*** Two chapters left! Sorry I had to make Harley out to be bad but in order for this thing to come to a conclusion it had to be done.  
* The next two chapters should be coming quickly...should be.  
* You know what to do when you are done...hit that green button that says review and follow the directions!  
* Did anyone ever think that the song 'Macho Man' would be a good thing for Vinnie? Cause I know i sure did when I was typing this.  
Much love until next time!!!


	7. Heroes Of Our Time

**Through The Fire And Flames**

* I know I'm putting these up really close to one another but it's almost done and I will feel much better when it's complete.  
*I'm also kind of an ass to them in this chapter (especially Harley, don't get me wrong I loved her in the series but it's just the way things are and I think I did a pretty good job giving her a realistic persona) but this is just a forewarning to those who like the happy endings, I never ever end things the easy way. It just doesn't work like that in my world **  
***I own nothing, just my few little guys and I don't like the 2006 series so it's total 1993ish in this thing.

**Chapter 7: Heroes Of Our Time**

"Have you seen Rimfire lately Charley?" Modo asked as he passed his girl, who was on her way back from learning the basics of flying a shuttle.

"He was talking with Stoker a few rooms back." Charley replied as she gave him one of her infamous smiles. "What's wrong big guy?" The mechanic asked as she gave him a slightly worried look.

"He just seems down that's all. It's not like him to just shatter something out of anger." Modo explained as he gave Charley a quick kiss before walking a few rooms down only to hear Stoker talking to Rimfore. He just stopped and listened to them for a bit.

"You're just like a brother to her kid. Face it, that's all it's going to ever be."Stoker told Rimfire who just looked at him like he wasn't having it.

"Then why did she spend all that time with me training and riding Nightstorm?" Rimfire countered as Stoker just sighed.

"She saw potential in you that we overlooked. Lina is almost five years older than you. Trust me, you'll find someone." The older mouse said as he gave the younger one a pat on the back before leaving the room.

Modo decided to take this time to walk into the room and talk to Rimfire. "You have a thing for her don't you?" Modo asked as he put a hand on h is nephew's shoulder earning a shocked look from him.

"Is is really that obvious?" Rimfire asked as Modo just nodded in agreement.|

"Rimfire, you have grown up alot since I last saw you." Modo told him as he realized that his nephew was no longer an annoying child but practically a man. Their little heart to heart was interrupted by Carbine walking into the room.

"Modo, Rimfire, it's time to leave." Carbine said as she looked at them. "Rimfire, you're going with Lina and Modo you and Throttle have to decide which one of you is going to leave your bike on the ship." The dark haired woman said as she focused on Modo for a minute before walking away.

"Who are you riding with?" Rimfire asked as he looked at her retreating form.

"Vinnie, but I'm the one driving Sweetheart. Carbine replied without missing a beat as Modo and Rimfire followed her to the ship where the others were waiting.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stoker asked as he looked at the others eliciting a nod from each of them, a glare from Rimfire and a slight smile from Harley. "Are you ready to fly this baby Charley?" The older mouse gave the mechanic a curious look.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this so I can head home to a bubble bath. Charley replied as Carbine and Lina smiled at her.

"Lina, Carbine, I would like a word with you real quick. Everyone else, get to your places, Charley girl, go do your thing." Stoker told them as he pulled Carbine and Lina to the side. "tell her Carbine." His voice was somber as he looked at the two women.

"That's not our Harley, Lina. Vinnie heard her say after Stoker left, 'almost a year in a Plutarkian prison is enough to make anyone desperate for freedom." Carbine told Lina who got a hurt look on her face as the ship took off.

"Her eyes are green Lina. From what you told me, it's not possible." Although he meant nothing by it, his comment made the blonde haired woman rather angry.

"It's not possible!" Lina yelled earning a shocked look from the others. "Women are not carriers of the green eyed trait." Her demeanor was obviously irritated as she walked away to the separate room where their bikes were. she just sat of Nightstorm and tried to clear her mind before anything happened.

"That went over well." Carbine replied as she watched Lina.

"Give her a minute. Once something happens she'll change her attitude." Stoker said as he turned and walked over to where the others were.

"Hey guys we have company."Modo said as another ship came into view.

In a flash Lina was back to normal standing between Throttle and Harley. "Bring up a vid-link Modo."Carbine demanded as her general side kicked in as Vinnie reached down and took her hand without so much a flinch.

Much to everyone's suprise an image of Limburger appeared on the screen. "Ah my dear rodents, you have fallen into my trap perfectly." Limburger said as he gave them a devious smile.

"What do you mean fish face?" Vinnie yelled eliciting a chuckle from Limburger.

"Your little Harley was the perfect pawn. With a little bit of convincing and mind control she gave the scientists the plans knowing that one of you would figure out the flaw and bring everyone else along." The Plutarkian explained with a smile as everyone turned to Harley. "Allow me to save you some trouble and destroy the satellite myself." Limburger told them as he pressed a button causing the satellite to explode. "It's all you now Harley, just think 'freedom."

Vinnie ironically was the first one to act as he grabbed Harley by the collar and forced her to look at him. "How could you? You sold your soul to them, to betray us!" Vinnie yelled as Stoker held an actual gun to the back of her head.

"They promised me freedom and they also swore you guys wouldn't get involved. Since I'm going to hell anyway, I might as well finish it all." Harley said as she gave them a sad look and dropped a smoke grenade from her sleeve as Stoker put a bullet in her head without so much a flinch before passing out. Throttle pulled Lina close unsure of what was about to happen next as they both succumbed to the effects of the gas. Charley and Modo were out cold almost immediately after them. Rimfire glanced at Lina and Throttle, slightly jealous as he took one last look outside and let the gas take over his body. Carbine looked at Vinnie with tears in her eyes as she fell into his arms unconscious. Vinnie was just in shock from what just happened, he looked down at Carbine before deciding to not fight the effects of sleep.

Outside the ship Limburger laughed as he pulled the ship bask to his base on Mars

**Stormey  
***YOU have no idea how excited I am to be getting to the end of this puppy. Just one chapter left to go and for obvious reasons I will be changing the rating of this story for the next chapter because of death(s), and sheer madness.  
*None of the chapter titles are mine they are songs by Dragonforce because on youtube someone did a My Spirit Will Go On song to Biker Mice From Mars and it subsequently inspired me to do this. Look it up its good.  
*I'm not a nice person in the next chapter and I wasn't in this one but hey I specialize in the macabe of life and a great portion of the next chapter was a dream I had (a depressing dream) but still one none the less.  
Until next time....Read and Review!


	8. Through The Fire And Flames

**Through The Fire And Flames**

*So I've finally made it to the last chapter and you know what I'm really glad about it because I had this written even before the last chapter was even thought of.  
*This is THE chapter that was one of my dreams, so it's kinda sorta depressing (vaguely I just added more dialogue). I just thought it was pretty dece but I wish I didn't end it the way I did.  
*I don't own much I'm still in school. But I do own: Lina, Nightstorm, Torque, Beruche, and any mention of anyone else that's not really in the original series.  
*Just a warning: I'm not too nice to them in this chapter, it's sorta on the graphic side so if you don't like that kind of stuff you have been warned....

**Chapter 8: Through The Fire And Flames**

A few hours later they found themselves in a room with no means of escaping. Stoker paced about nervously. There were no windows to escape from and he just 'knew' things were about to get ugly. It was only a matter of time.

"It's all my fault Stoker. I'm sorry." Lina said as her eyes me Stoker's Throttle was asleep in her lap and she just ran a hand through his hair.

"We're all to blame Lina. We never thought Harley would turn on us. The signs were all there. Harley showed up the same time as those plans and that should have been the first indicator, but I ignored the thought." Carbine replied obviously disgusted with herself at this point in time.

"People make mistakes, it's a part of life." Carley said as she gave the two women a sympathetic look.

The crazed plutarkian businessman laughed with gleeas he walked into the room froma hidden side pannel. For once no one made a move to attack him. "You miserable rodents have been finally captured thanks your little friend who was more than willing to cooperate. It's such a shame I have to kill you along with these mice Lina. You were one of the finest females on Mars. Torque was such an easy target. I knew if I wounded you he would protect you...even if it would mean his death." Limburger said as he took Lina's chin and forced her to look at him. Throttle at this point was sitting next to her holding her hand in his own while glaring daggers at Limburger. "You were the one I wanted dead. The last of the Allister family, the ones who initiated this war against Plutark." Limburger was anything but gentle as he pulled the blonde haired mouse to her feet. "Let's make a deal shall we? I will let the rest go, only if you pick one to kill you.

Lina's eyes met everyone's individually before resting on Throttle's ruby eyes. "Fine, watch from one of your cameras, but I discuss this in private." Lina demanded as Limburger scoffed and left the room. By the blinking red light on the camera she could tell he was watching her every move.

The tan colored mouse stood and pulled his Lina close to him. "You don't have this Lina-girl." He told her as he kissed her neck.

Lina looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Oh how she wanted to stay with him like this. "I want you to kill me Throttle. It can only be you." The blonde haired woman replied as she turned around and kissed him properly.

"I'm staying with him punk. If he can't kill you properly, I'll end it for you." Stoker told Lina as he gave her a hug before putting a fresh round in his gun.

Rimfire came up and pulled Lina into a tight hug. "Lina." He leaned down close to her ear so Throttle wouldn't hear. "I will always love you." The younger mouse said as he looke into her eyes for a response.

"I know you do Rimfire, but my rank and you just being a younger soldier prevented that." Lina whispered back as she gave him a slight smile. "Take Nightstorm, she will need a good home."

"I love you sis and I understand your reasoning behind it all." Carbine told Lina with tears in her eyes.

Now it was Lina's turn to pull the dark haired woman into a hug. "I'm so sorry you have to see another family member die Carbine. You really are like a sister to me."

"I'll take care of Carbine, trust me on that." For once Vinnie was at at loss of words at what to say to the blonde haired woman.

"I know you will Vincent VanWham." Lina replied as she took her eyes off Vinnie and Carbine to look at Modo and Charley. Before she could even say anthing she was caught up between the two of them in a hug.

"Miss Lina, no matter what you are a good person." Modo said as a few tears slipped from his eye.

"You really are something else Lina." Charley told her as she started to cry.

"That's enough you redents and woman. Get into the other room and once she is dead you can get the other two and leave." Limburger yelled as he ushered everyone else but Stoker and Throttle into the other room where you could see and hear the three talking.

"I trust you guys." Lina told Throttle and Stoker as she handed Throttle her taser. "I know it's a taser but turn it to the maximum setting and aim for my heart. Keept it there for a full minute. Stoker, please if that doesn't work just shoot me several times."

Throttle put his field specs on his head to get better aim towards her. "I will always love you Lina VinGillern."

"I love you too Throttle." Lina replied as she gave him a smile and blew him a kiss.

"Do it Throttle!" Stoker yelled as he held Lina still. Not even a minute later Throttle fired and hit her right in her chest. Her scream reverberated throughout the room, and in the room where the others were watching Carbine couldn't take it anymore.

"Lina!" Carbine yelled as she fell to the floor only to have Vinnie catch her and sit with her.

Stoker eventually felt Lina go limp in his arms and her breathing become labored. He moved to the front to look at her, blood was starting to seep through her shirt. The older mouse just held her in his arms for a minute.

Lina looked at him with her now dull emerald eyes. "You have to take over now Stoker." Lina could hardly breathe. She tried to block out the pain, but it just wasn't working.

Stoker eased Lina to the ground and kissed her cheek. "I'm soo sorry Lina."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I forgive you both, but there is no other way to do this." She rested her head on Stoker's chest. "Please make this quick."

Throttle dropped the taser and walked over and took Lina from Stoker. He could tell it was going to be a slow death if they just left her. "What are you doing punk? You're going to get yourself shot!" Stoker yelled to Throttle and it was quite a sight to see, two grown sitting with a dying woman.

"She is NOT going to die alone Stoker!" Throttle yelled as he pulled Lina into his arms and she instinctively put her head on his chest. "Plus I doubt you would intentionally hit me."

"How could she survive that?" Charley yelled as Modo held her tight.

"Lina is strong Charley, but the taser weakened her alot." Carbine said as she hugged Vinnie.

Stoker stood a distance away and checked the gun for any flaws. he gave Throttle a smile and a nod. "Look at me Lina." Throttle said as he met her once shiny emerald eyes and kissed her as Stoker fired not once, but three seperate times.

Carbine just stood there in shock with her hands over her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes. Rimfire saw the smile and nod that Stoker gave Throttle and tuened away immediately. Charley had her head buried in Modo's cheast and Vinnie couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"Bro...Stoke...Lina..." Vinnie said in shock as the door to their room opened.

Lina was laying on Throttle's ummoving chest and Throttle's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Stoker was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Charley and Carbine just held each other crying, not believing the scene that they saw in front of them. Rimfire, Modo and Vinnie knew what they had to do. Modo and Rimfire pulled Lina and Throttle away from each other. Rimfire held Lina close to him as he stood waiting for the other two. Modo picked up Throttle and tried to ignore the blood and Vinnie went over to Stoker, cringing at the blood, he still picked up the older man.

Vinnie, Modo and Rimfire nodded to each other and went to their bikes with their respective comerades. Carbine took Lady and Charley was on Silverfire. Vinnie rode in the middle followed by Rimfire and Charley to his left and Modo and Carbine to his right. "Let's rock..." Vinnie started as he tightened his grip around Stoker.

"And ride." The others finished as they rode with tears in their eyes over the martian horizon. Rimfire flipped the radio on Nightstorm,

_ "Now here we ride with their blood on our hands  
We've fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man._

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"

**END**

*Okay the song belongs to Dragonforce I just kind of altered one word to fit the story but THAT is where I got the title and it felt befitting to make it fit at the end.  
*I have a sort of sequel to this written up. It's very Rimfire and Carbine centered with another awkward ending. I will have it up soon.  
*Review but no flames I will just use them to burn all my papers from this term while roasting marshmellows.


End file.
